On The First Day Of Winter
by BoonasaurusRex
Summary: Sniper has his first encounter with snow, and he has frankly never seen Spy happier with the climate. Just a short drabble to pass the time while I work on other projects.


Emerging from a blissful slumber on a rather cloudy Sunday morning, the BLU Sniper sat up, yawning widely. He hadn't bothered to look out the window yet, it was too early. Stepping out of bed and pulling off his kangaroo-print jammie pants, the tall, lanky fellow soon pulled on just his jeans, being barefoot and bare chested. He was in the mood for a nice cup of tea and a nice reading of the Sunday Funnies. The man jumped and nearly hit his head off the roof of ol' Bette when a voice sounded from outside.

"Sniper! Come outside, quick!"

The young BLU Spy's voice was easy to discern from the rest, as she WAS the only woman on the battlefield. Grumbling, the Sniper shut and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, not even looking at his surroundings.

"Wot is it yew little mongr- AHHH!"

The Sniper felt his feet turn into ice and slipped in his shock, grasping the side of his camper to stay standing. It was freezing cold outside, and the ground was layered in thick, white s_now. _

The bushman had never seen or touched snow, so you could imagine his shock as he hopped back up the steps on his tip toes, shivering in the doorway, seeing the young Spy laughing and pointing, a hand pressed upon her collarbone in hysterics. She wore a scarf and snow cap over her mask, standing in her suit ankle deep in the snow, positively beaming.

"Look, look! Isn't it great! I haven't seen snow in ages!" The Spy cheered with all the enthusiasm of a 5 year old when presented with sweets.

Narrowing his eyes, the Australian shook his feet, melting snow still between his toes.

"Great my arse, the stuff is freezin'! Not ta mention the weather out here." He said, tucking his hands under his armpits after crossing his arms and shivering.

"Jackson, amico, it is only -4 Fahrenheit!" She said, smirking, looking unfazed.

"...Yew are a little mutant aren't yew?"

"Amico, come out, it's lovely."

"No way mate."

Sighing, the Spy walked into his camper, seating herself on the chair as she watched her lean friend pull on a shirt and after drying his feet, put on black socks and his shoes.

"Please, I know there is some spare winter things in a box in the basement!" The young woman insisted, acting nearly as childish as the Scout as she threw on a pout- Something, mind you, she'd never do had she not been in the presence of her best friend.

"Alessandra, you're nuts lass. Why in the world would I want ta go out and freeze my arse off in the snow?" H asked exasperatedly, his hands a soft pink from picking up the snow on the floor from her tracking it in and throwing it out his window.

Grabbing his hands and drying them, the Italian blew on them, rubbing them together.

"Because it is very much fun. I could even teach you to make a snowman!"

"Wot in the bloody world is a snowman?"

"Dios mio, I have much to teach you, mio amico!"

"I never seen you this excited over anything mate, it's startin' ta make me nervous."

"It's because you have never seen me in the snow."

Later on, the woman dragged him into the basement of the BLU Base, finding the box of spare Team clothing meant for when it was cold and there was to be a battle. Grabbing a big blue knitted cap, she took away his hat and plopped it on his head, then took a overlarge old Soldier jacket on threw it on him.

_'You're lucky I like you kid...' _Sniper thought with annoyance as the woman continued to bundle him up.

Putting on a pair of mismatched felt gloves and a pair of ear muffs, then finally, a tattered old grey scarf, Sniper looked ridiculous, but dressed for the cold none the less, especially after she forced him to put on some big winter boots.

"Ah Sniper, now come outside."

"But I don't even-" The man was cut off by the woman tugging his scarf over his mouth and bringing him out, seeing Heavy dressed in a light coat, obviously used to this weather, as his homeland was worse.

"Is that Sniper? Little Spy managed to get him outside? Surprised." He said with a small smile. Alessandra returned the smile and began to ball snow in her hands, rolling it in huge patterns along the ground, making 3 various snowballs to stack on top of each other.

"What possibly can this little gremlin possibly think is _fun _'bout freezin' your knickers off in the snow?" He grumbled, the Heavy shrugging.

"Snow is not bad, but Spy is having fun. Let her be." Heavy said with a smile as he watched the grown woman struggle to move the giant snowballs she'd made on top of one another. With Jackson's help, Alessandra got them stacked, then used rocks for the eyes and mouth, and an olive from Heavy's sandvich as a nose.

"Ah, magnifico. And that is, Signore Sniper, how you make a Snowman." She said, smiling at the creation. The man seemed unconvinced, the woman sighing and grabbing a handful of snow.

She placed the snow in his gloved hands and put her small hands on his large mitts, helping him shape a small snowball, then grabbed her own snow. After balling it up, she wound up and flung it, catching Jackson in the face, giggling as he sputtered.

"Ohohoho that slaps me on the knee!" The Heavy chortled, slapping his knee at the Sniper's expression. Jackson threw the snowball at the Spy and the woman ducked behind the snowman, the Sniper getting hit with a few more, engaging in his first snowball fight.

The man began to have fun, the two tossing snow back and forth while Heavy watched with a smirk. They were like children, well, at least the Spy was.

After about 10 minutes they were unable to feel their fingers. Alessandra hid behind her snowman, peeking out curiously to see if it was over, not expecting the faceful of snow. The Sniper had waited untilwhipping it.

"Boom. Headshot." He smirked, pointing two numb fingers at her, the woman laughing and launching herself at him, the duo rolling around in the snow for a half a minute, then laughing as Jackson finally pinned Alessandra down, giving her a face-wash before hearing the Medic stomp out.

He yelled at the two over hypothermia and such, scolding Alessandra from being out in a suit and scolding Jackson for not being more careful with his first exposure to snow. The lecture went on for about a half hour, and when it was finally over and they went back to Jackson's old van, the Sniper took off the snow gear, the Spy removing her mask and cap, as well as her scarf, her hair falling down to her upper back in brunette waves, the area where the holes in her balaclava were was a bright red, the rest of her skin pale.

After making them both some tea, the two cuddled up under a large blanket while listening to the radio, sitting on Sniper's tiny couch, Alessandra's knees pulled up to her chest.

"I will get you back tomorrow." Alessandra said with a smile, but Jackson shook his head.

" 'Fraid not sheila. I'm a lot older than you, I need time ta recuperate from the snow and cold." Jackson said, the woman responding by resting her head on his shoulder, finishing her tea and falling asleep at her best friends side, curled up into him.

As he was forced to lean to one side from it, Jackson smiled, ruffling her hair. This would be a fun winter, as long as his best friend was there to help him through.


End file.
